Follow the white Kitty: Twin story II
by Matrix-Twin1
Summary: I know it's a crap title, but i hate titles.. Just be glad for the sequel. Don't really know what it's about yet... so don't ask!
1. CAT!

Woah. I'm finally posting the sequel... but that's bad... guys will want more. Ah well, here's a start... It's sorta based on 'Cats' by alocin. I was reading it and I thought, "What if one of the Twins found a cat?" So here we go! This is intended to be lighter than the last one, don't wanna make anyone cry...  
  
Aidenn had just been wandering the grounds of the Chateau, with no particular destination in mind, when he heard a weird noise. There it was again. Coming from the bushes just to his right. He had never heard anything like it. It was pretty, though, he thought. Sort of musical, rising and falling in pitch. He marched towards the beesh (plural of bush) and found what appeared to be a heap of fluff. White fluff. He was about to turn away when the fluff made that sound.   
  
'Weird. Weird. Weird. Singing fluff...? So... confused...' He wished Adrian were there. He might know. Or Antoine... Suddenly, he remembered something. It was a very old memory... Someone had brought something like this to his and Danny's house. Something called...  
  
"A cat!" He yelled. He looked up and noticed some of the other guards who happened to be outside staring at him. He realized that he wanted to protect the singing fluff. The other guards, he was sure, wouldn't understand. They would just hurt it. He, more than anything, didn't want that. He had no idea why, but... He did a quick mental check to make sure Adrian wasn't paying attention... He would only laugh... No, he was on the second floor flirting... And Antoine... she was in the library. Good. In one fluid motion he scooped up the fluff, shoved it under his coat, and started to walk away. Or that was supposed to happen. He didn't really get past the scooping. He had grabbed one leg before the fluff, faster than he could react, had taken off farther into the beesh. He resolutely followed it.  
  
Abel, who had been watching this, made a mental note to tell the Merovingian to check that one's code. He just got weirder every day. He would normally never do ANYTHING to endanger his precious white clothes, but there he was, tramping off through the bush... "They just don't make 'em like they used to, do they Cain?" He asked, indicating his nearly indestructable pseudo-body. His companion shook his head, watching the Twin.  
  
'How are you supposed to get one of these to come?' Aidenn knew, from experience with the Merovingian's hounds, that one could kneel down and croon, and the dog would come. Maybe the same theory worked with fluffs, too? He knelt, wincing as his white kneed pants hit the dirt, and called (just like Margarita when she chased my poor cat) "Fluffy fluffy fluffy!" The fluff stopped, turned, and stared at him. He was amazed at how much it resembled him. It was so white, and beautiful, and powerful, and glorious, and... perfect. Just like him. He smiled. He wanted it more than anything. "Fluffy?" He said, weakly. It wasn't working. Without realizing it, as if it was some weird instinct, he began to rub his fingers together, calling "Here kittykittykitty!" It bounced a few feet towards him. He had never felt so happy. He wondered why, briefly, but shoved that thought away. He tried again, more confidently. "Kittykittykitty!" It marched up to him and rubbed against his thighs. He laughed, and, very slowly, picked it up. It started vibrating. He dropped it, fast, and it glowered at him. He tried again, with an experiment. Maybe the vibrating meant it was happy? He stroked its fluff towards the tail, and it vibrated. He tried the other way, and it made a hissing noise, like gas escaping from a pipe.  
  
'Good,' he thought, 'gas noise is mad, vibrating is happy. Got it.' He gently picked it up, took off his coat, draped it over the fluff, stood up, and headed out of the bush. He kept stroking the fluff so it continued vibrating, and slowly made his way back to the Chateau. He deposited the cat in his quarters, locked the door, and made his way to the library. 


	2. Coooooookies

Antoine looked up as Aidenn entered, then back down. She was the only one, besides Adrian, of course, who could tell the Twins apart. He was acting odd, even for him... He looked like he was blushing a little. He walked over to the mahogany table she sat at, still pretending to read her book. He knew that she wasn't, though. A side effect of being psychicly linked. He whoomphed into the leather chair beside her, grabbed her book to see what it was, and smirked.   
  
She hissed at him. If it had been anyone else who had done that, she would have had one of her knives at their throat. She reached for one, playfully. "Don't do that! Or someday, who knows what we might do..."   
  
"Try threatening someone who has fear..."  
  
"Why are we here? We never come to the library..."  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
She knew he was hiding something. What, she didn't know. She didn't like to pry into their thoughts...  
  
"Say, Antoine? We probably know the library better than anyone, right?"  
  
"Uh, ya... We guess so... Why?" She drew out the last word.  
  
"Well... do they have any books on..." his voice lowered, "Cats?"  
  
Just then, several other guards walked in, heading straight for the 'magazines' that the Merovingian subscribed to. Antoine half-yelled. "What was that?! We can't heeeeear us!"  
  
"CATS!!!!" Yelled Aidenn, for the second time in less than an hour.   
  
"Oh!" Antoine yelled back, "CATS!!!!"  
  
The guards just looked at each other, shrugged, and left.   
  
Aidenn turned to her and glowered. "Why did we do that?"  
  
"Oh, we don't know... Could it have anything to do with the COOKIES??!!"  
  
The Merovingian's head chef had baked some M&M cookies (Antoine's favorites) for a fundraiser The Merovingian had been scammed into going to. Antoine had smelled them, and, without seeing the note, wolfed them all down. Thinking they were tribute to her. Aidenn had, of course, known this, and Adrian had been out. Aidenn had snuck down to the Merovingian's office, told him that a thief was eating the cookies, and had the pleasure of watching him turn purple, run down the hall to the kitchen, gathering guards on the way, flying through the door, just in time to see a panicked Antoine shove the last cookie into her mouth... She had had to go live with Vlad for almost a month, because the Merovingian would start screaming "BISCUIT!!!!!!" whenever he saw her.  
  
Neither of them had forgotten this, of course, and Aidenn started laughing all over again.   
  
"So," she said, when he had finally stopped. "What's this about CATS?"  
  
"Just, uh, interested..."  
  
"Aidenn! We both know that we're hiding something."  
  
"We'll find out soo-"  
  
"Do.not.even.try."  
  
"Ok, fine... We win..." He told about the finding of the cat.  
  
"What??!! We. We left a CAT in our SUITE??!!!! It'll piss all over! Oh boy... Adrian will not be happy... We'd better get to a pet supply store, fast. We can say we bought him..."  
  
"We can keep him?!" Aidenn did a little dance. "Really really really???!!!"  
  
"Aidenn. Calm. Down. We're an assassin. And we're dancing like a three-year-old..."  
  
He attempted to become serious again. "Yes. Pet store. Exactly. What about the cat books?"  
  
"Oh, we know enough. What breed is this cat?"  
  
He blinked. "Umm... He's male. And white...? And, er, fluffy?"  
  
She shook her head. "Oh dear. Oh well, not important for now... We can find out later..." She stood up, walked past the guards, who didn't look up, and led Aidenn down the halls to the parkade. When they were just about there, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Antoine screamed, leapt into the air, and jumped behind Aidenn. He dropped into a fighting stance, whipped out a knife, and noted that the attacker was... laughing?  
  
Vlad stepped forward more, doubled over. "Good afternoon, Antoine... I just came to say 'hello'. You do not see me anymore! I miss you!"  
  
She blushed, and stuttered "I, uh, I... I... Ihavetogonowseeyoulaterbye!!!!" She grabbed Aidenn's arm and rushed into the parkade.   
  
Panting, she turned to Aidenn. "Laugh. And. Die."  
  
He did the 'who, me?' face, looking as innocent as a 6'3" albino assassin could. "Never crossed our mind... But we should go see him more! After all, we lived with him for a month..."   
  
"The month from HELL!!!! 'specially when we got our period..."  
  
Aidenn blushed. "Oooookay... tooooo much information. Baaaaaad image." He shut up, hurried to the Escalade, and opened the door for her.  
  
Well, I'm tired, bed time! 


	3. Pet stores and white rabbits

REVIEWS!!!! Yay!!!  
  
Twinlady: Ooooooh... that would be telling... *wink* well, glad you like the title... I'm not sure yet if I do... anyway, it's certainly random enough... Ya, I think I've read your poem... I seem to remember liking it, but it was a while ago... I'll look it up soon, but right now I'm SWAMPED 'cause I was sick.  
  
Kit: *bows* Thank yew, thank yew!! Of course it's what you say! It's what everyone says! ... unless they happen to be French, in which case they say "Minouminouminou!!!" Hmmm... gives me ideas... Anyway... and if you're German you say, uh... *should know this* I dunno... "Kätzchenkätzchenkätzchen"? Ah well...  
  
Megami: Oh, but you WILL see him in a pet store... hee hee hee, wait till you see what happens!!!! Glad ya liked the Vlad bit... I've become sorta obsessed with him and Cain.. But I can't find any pictures!!!! *sobs* Please, if anyone has any... *sniff* Ya, cats don't tend to like being called Fluffy... dunno why... 'specially not if you're chasing them at the same time... I should tell you guys that story sometime... Or you could just email me...  
  
Alocin: you weren't just 'slight inspiration'! I loved that fic! I keep trying to get my friends to read it! It's sooooooo funny!!!! Glad you like mine, though.  
  
The drive from the Merovingian's (Oh god please let me NEVER miss-spell it like that again... *shudder* If you REALLY wanna know, email me at matrix_twin1@hotmail.com) through the downtown of The City to the more rural area took about twenty minutes. After about three arguments, two false turns, one dead and, and thirty MORE minutes, they came to: ***PETLAND***... YAY!!!!   
  
(I love that store... sorta.... that's where I got my Wuzzy-pig! *is very distracted. Cannot live another minute without getting Wuzzy* *gets Wuzzy* Look Wuzzy! Story time! Do you have anything to say? *closes door so Mother won't see* *puts Wuzzy on key board, hoping she won't pee...*  
  
[r5 ttttttttttrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrr] There. You have all been blessed. Now we can continue with the story. With Wuzzy. It's just fun to type Wuzzy. WUZZY!!!! Wuzzy Wuzzy Wuzzy... Awwww... that's so much cuter than her REAL name... Which is Noisette. Wuzzy*  
  
Aidenn hated the place from the moment he saw it. From the disturbing logo, a Tarzan-wanna-be with a vine in one hand and an animal in the other, to the sheer size of it, to... the children. He shrank back in his seat. "Uh... maybe we'll just let the cat go..."  
  
Antoine looked up. "Huh? What's wrong n-oh." She noticed the hordes of shrieking small children. Aidenn HATED children. "Ummm... We're sure they won't bother us. Besides, this shouldn't take long. C'mon." Famous last words.  
  
Aidenn sloooowly got out, making sure that no children were getting too close. Once he had finally left the Escalade, he attempted to hide behind Antoine. Which didn't work too well. Considering he was over 6' and she was 5'7"... In this fashion, they made their way to the sliding automatic glass doors of the monstrosity.  
  
(think Wuzzy wants to go home now... aaaaawwww!!!! She's so cuuuuuuute!!!!!! ...and I'm so covered in fur...)  
  
The first thing Aidenn noted (besides the eerily cheerful faces of the check-out people) was a big display of saddles and other horsey equipment. This reminded him. "Oh, Antoine? Can we ride?"  
  
She wasn't paying attention, looking for the Cat section. "Huh? Ride? Ride a bike? Yeah..."  
  
"No. Not a bike. A horse!"  
  
"Uh... no. They scare us..."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad..."  
  
She realized he was hiding something. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no real reason. Just that Adrian signed us up for riding lessons tomorrow."  
  
"Great. When we get home, remind us to slaughter us."  
  
"M'okay!"  
  
They continued on, past the Bird and Rodent aisles, the plastic cages of birds and rodents, and the cats and dogs for adoption. They didn't see the 'Missing' posters. They wandered through the store for a while, until they finally found an aisle packed with everything a cat could possibly need. In all nine lives. They just stood at the entrance for a few minutes, mouths open in awe. Then the fun began. Oh yeah. Life was good. Being an Assassin Program with nearly unlimited funds had its definite perks.  
  
Fortunately, they had each grabbed a cart upon their arrival, and they began piling stuff in, occasionally yelling tips, yes's and no's to the other. They finally decided on: several varieties of dry and canned food; a tube of hairball cream; a food and water dish; a jumbo scratching post; a feather stuffed luxury bed; many, many toys of all shapes and sizes; nail clippers; two kinds of litter boxes (one with a lid, one without, depending on the cat's preference); two kinds of litter freshener; four kinds of litter; three kinds of treats; a harness and leash; a carrying case; some flea powder; and a collar.   
  
Eventually, they realized the one thing the store didn't have. Cat combs. Antoine suggested just "Buy. A. Bloody. DOG COMB!!!!" But Aidenn insisted that they go to another store to find one. They were just pushing their laden carts towards the checkout, when the unthinkable happened. There, framed in the blinding glare of the warehouse style neon ceiling lights stood... a little girl.  
  
Aidenn screamed and jumped behind his cart, but The Thing just giggled and ran forward, arms outstretched. Antoine knew what would happen if he managed to regain enough sense to put a hand in his pocket. She dove forward, snatched his knife out of the pocket, and shoved it into hers. Aidenn was frozen, watching the Creature. It was like The Scene in Westerns. You know the one.   
  
Finally, the Creature broke the spell. "DADDY!!!!" It shrieked.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" A wild, panicked yell escaped Aidenn's lips. "We. Are. Not. Your. FATHER!!!!!!" He was so shaken that he forgot their Public Rule: Avoid pronouns, or mumble. A 5'7" girl with dreads and a trench chaperoned by one or more 6'5" men dressed the same was weird enough.  
  
The Thing's mouth fell open, revealing a vast cavern of pink and red. It emitted a horrible wailing noise, like a siren that you know is there for YOU. Its eyes widened, and huge, fat tears began to leak down its chubby face, spilling down its front. Aidenn knelt behind the shopping cart, making himself as small as possible (and here I am going to credit Eyana for her brilliant work in "The Magic Kingdom" and Two's Mantra. I decided to come up with one for One) and repeated his Mantra. "We are a cute and sexy assassin. This looks very bad. Where is our brother?" This really had no calming effect, but it did help. He could redirect his anger elsewhere, to something totally outside the situation.  
  
Antoine seized control of the situation. *ding* 'Stay here. Do.not.move.'  
  
'Don't leeeeeeeeeeave us!!!!!'  
  
'Shut up. This is sooooooo our fault...' She walked up to the bawling child, scooped it up, and held it until it stopped screaming. Just as Aidenn had recovered enough to stand, a woman emerged from the aisle behind them. She watched Antoine, without noticing the newcomer, place the child back on the ground. She marched up to Aidenn, slapped him 'round the face, and yelled "PERVERT!!!!" She then snatched up the child and strode off.  
  
Aidenn's face, where it wasn't covered by a protective hand, showed his utter bemusement. "What.the.hell. We weren't doing anything! We were the one holding The Thing!!!!!"  
  
Antoine was laughing so hard, she hadn't heard him at all.  
  
When they finally arrived at the checkout counter, the cashier just took a moment to stare at the mountain of cat supplies contained within the two carts. Without pausing, she started ringing things through. When she was done, she announced, without missing a beat, "That comes to $2,549.99."  
  
Aidenn, without even noting the amount (Hell, his coat cost more than that... this was small money) handed over his card. Antoine looked mildly stunned.   
  
The next problem that arose was, of course, one of transportation. Having crammed the many, many bags back into the two carts, they both stood and stared at the Escalade. Antoine, after several minutes said "We think we'll need a bigger boa-uh, truck."  
  
Aidenn glared at the offending purchases, before announcing, "No! We can make it fit!" and started cramming things into all available spaces. It did all fit. If you count Antoine sitting on all the food fitting. They drove around some more, until they eventually came to another, smaller pet store (modeled after the one where I got Goddess and Amazon. *sniff* I miss them so much...)  
  
A friendly clerk (who actually told me all about his sisters when I called... I wanted to know if he had any sister GUINEA-PIGS... damn, but if that wasn't embarrassing for both of us, I don't know what is... not to mention what my piggies-to-be were having DONE to them by their cagemates upon our arrival...) looked up at their arrival. "Can I help you?"  
  
Antoine thought it best if she answer. She signaled this by kicking Aidenn in the shin. While he was hopping around, she explained. "Yes, we're looking for a cat comb."  
  
"Pretty sure we have a couple. C'mon back."  
  
After she left, Aidenn surveyed his surroundings. One thing about Aidenn-he couldn't stand seeing things in cages. It reminded him too much of his own claustrophobia. So, the sight of all the poor, cute, fluffy rabbits, guinea-pigs and chinchillas was too much for him. He had to do something. He crept up to the first cage, which held rabbits, and flung it open, yelling "BE FREE!!!! BE FREEEE!!!!" The startled rabbits leapt out of the cage, and scattered throughout the store.   
  
At that exact moment, who should enter the store but... Neo and Trinity. Trinity had come in just in time to spot the tail of a white rabbit hopping away behind a shelf. Turning to Neo, she commanded "FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT!" So he did.  
  
The clerk, alerted by all the commotion, was scared up from the back of the store, a comb-clutching Antoine in tow. He surveyed the damage, bellowed for everyone to chase the wayward bunnies, and scooted off after a black one that had just crossed his line of site. After all the rabbits were returned to the cage (except the white one, which was actually what Neo and Trin had come to buy. After this they left quickly), the clerk turned on the hapless Twin and bellowed, "NOW GET OUT!!!!"   
  
Antoine threw some money on the counter, and they left the store with the comb. 


	4. Purple boxers, Persephone, Poolboys

AN: Just to remind you all: Aidenn is One, Adrian is Two. Just thought I'd refresh your memories.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.... I would reply, but I confused myself and can't tell where I left off... so anyway... Please review!!!   
  
As we are all wondering, what happened to Adrian?  
  
Adrian was getting bored. He had originally thought this maid was very attractive and amusing, but after a while she showed her inner boredom. She talked. A lot. About nothing. He was about ready to shriek at her, or run. She had told him, in the space of about an hour: all her past boyfriend's names, her favorite brand of underwear, her perfume, how hot he was, why she was a maid, her life's ambitions, how hot he was, some giggling, the names of all her friends, their occupations, and, by the way, how hot he was. He groaned. She was STILL TALKING!! And showing no signs of slowing down. He couldn't even collect his thoughts enough to *ding* his Twin or Antoine. Finally, he had had enough. If he stood here any longer and listened to anymore blather, he was going to kill her.  
  
"Ah!" He cried.  
  
She jumped and shrieked "What?! What is it?"  
  
"We, uh, just remembered an appointment. Yes. An appointment. It's very important bye gotta go see you later!" He trailed off as he ran off down the hall, not seeing her tremendous pout.  
  
He slowed down once he had gotten down some stairs; he had a reputation, after all. He briefly reflected, as he neared the suite, that he hadn't seen Aidenn or Antoine since that morning, but that was driven from his mind by The Note. There was a piece of paper shoved under the door. He wouldn't have taken much notice, except that it was on Her paper, a horrible scented pink. He gulped and scooped it up, letting himself in at the same time. With a feeling of dread, he slowly unfolded the perfect creases, smoothed it, and began to read.   
  
"Cher Jumeaux-  
  
I am having some friends over for a pool party on Saturday.   
  
You both know what that means. BE THERE.  
  
-Persephone"  
  
He was puzzled, but only for a second. Then he remembered.  
  
It had started innocently enough. Adrian had been awoken by his sleeping Twins' hunger pangs, and had gotten up to get some food. Unfortunatly, it was 3:00 AM, and he didn't bother to put clothes on. And all his boxers were dirty, because the washing machine had decided to give out. So it was the purple ones. He slipped them on, and tramped through the sleeping halls. He was almost at the kitchen when he saw Her. She appeared to be glowing, even after he rubbed his eyes a few times. He then realized it was because of the white dress she was wearing. Persephone caught sight of him at the same second, and gasped appreciatively. He turned and ran, all thought of food forgotten.  
  
The next morning, Adrian hadn't planned on saying anything of his nocturnal to Aidenn, but there was a pink note shoved under the door.  
  
  
  
"Cher Jumeaux-  
  
I am having a party tonight.   
  
Come to my room at PRECISELY 6:00.  
  
-Persephone"  
  
"What's this about?" Aidenn wondered. His Twin was forced to explain. After Aidenn had finally stopped laughing at the image of his Twin wandering in purple boxers, he got mad. "This is soooooo our fault!!!!! Who KNOWS what she's got planned!!!! How COULD we???"  
  
"Shut.up."  
  
"Ooooh... Is widdle Adwian twouchy dis mwoning? Wes he is!!!!"  
  
"Shut.up.BASTARD!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, if WE'RE a bastard, so are we...."  
  
Adrian stalked off into the bathroom, muttering.  
  
They had arrived at her suite at the appointed time, only to find another pink note under the door.  
  
  
  
"Cher Jumeaux-  
  
Go to the seamstress. She has  
  
Your costumes.  
  
-Persephone"  
  
"Costumes???! This sounds bad. What have we gotten us into..."  
  
"It can't be all that bad..."  
  
"Like.hell. Let's just go get it over with."  
  
Adrian did not like the little smirk the seamstress gave them when they entered. She waved them over to two change booths, and they shut the doors behind them. It was Aidenn who commented first.  
  
"Ummmm... these aren't clothes.... It appears to be... underwear???"  
  
The seamstress gave an irritating chuckle that made Adrian want to leap out and cut her little throat. But he didn't. "Oh yes! Didn't Persephone tell you? It's a POOL party!"  
  
She seemed to think this explained something. "And...?"  
  
"You're POOL BOYS!!!!!!" She shrieked. Adrian heard some rhythmic thumping combined with pain that meant Aidenn was banging his head on the wall...  
  
"Crap." Adrian returned to the present, and noticed a "P.S." on the note.  
  
"P.S.- That Girl can come and serve drinks.   
  
Or she can stay in your room."  
  
Adrian seethed. "That Girl"... He'd like to 'That Girl' her.... Speaking of Antoine, where was she? And where was Aidenn?  
  
There, you like? Then review!!!! You hate? REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!  
  
Now, a preview of a story I'm writing for FP.com:  
  
"No matter how fast I ran, though, I couldn't escape the sound of her screaming as they staked her. Too bad, she would have been good. I turned away, and ran into the night..."  
  
Make you wanna read more???? 


	5. Dinner and a Poolboy

Aidenn pulled the Escalade neatly into its parking slot. He always had been the best driver of the three. Adrian was all right, except he had no sense of direction. And Antoine... they had allowed her to drive. Once. After she had hit her fourth garbage can, Aidenn leapt over, grabbed the wheel and shoved her into the other seat. She had sat and sulked for the remainder of the trip, but under no circumstances was she to drive. He leapt out, his coat fluttering behind, and started grabbing bags out of the back. Antoine did the same. She was being unusually quiet, and she was shutting him out of her thoughts. He wasn't really concerned, and kept grabbing stuff. They made their way out of the garage. She suddenly shook herself, startling him.   
  
She laughed. "Sorry, Aidenn... I was just thinking."  
  
"About? Ways to KILL us?"  
  
"No. About... about us. What will happen to us."  
  
"What do we mean?"  
  
"Well... take us, for example. Why were we made?" He knew she meant herself, specifically.  
  
"To... we see our point. To save the Matrix. From Neo."  
  
"Yes. But now..."  
  
"It will be alright. We won't let him hurt us..." His expression turned fierce. He dropped the bags he was holding and scooped her into his arms.  
  
"We know we won't."  
  
"Let's get back to Adrian. He'll probably have found Fluffy by now."  
  
Her expression brightened, and she wiped tears from her eyes. "You have an entire database of information to choose from, and the best you can do is FLUFFY?!"  
  
He blushed. "Yes."  
  
She smiled up at him, hugging his chest. "We love us... we're so funny..."  
  
He was still uncomfortable with her displays of emotion. He turned away and started picking up the abandoned bags.  
  
She sighed and did the same.  
  
Adrian opened the door of the suite, dropping the paper as he did. He cursed at it briefly. As soon as he entered the room, he started sneezing furiously. Through his watering eyes, he thought he saw a white blur go by.   
  
"We bust be halucinading..." He sensed that Aidenn and Antoine were back, so he decided to go ask them if they could see it. He almost ran into them on his way through the Chateau, because his eyes were still watering.  
  
"Adrian!" cried Antoine, "What happened? We look awful! Did we surf without protection again? If we got a virus, we are SO dead..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Doe. Dere was someding in our room..."  
  
He missed the guilty look that passed between the other two. "Well, uh... Must have caught a virus... We'll get us something for that." Aidenn said, too cheerfully.  
  
"Yes! Us too..." Antoine added, and ran off after him.  
  
Adrian glared after them. He was suspicious. They were definetly up to something. He shrugged, and made his way to the restaurant for dinner.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Antoine hissed, refering to Adrian's allergies.  
  
"Only one thing to do... we reprogram him..." Aidenn gave an evil little smirk.  
  
"WHAT?! Are we totally PSYCHO??!!! Adrian'll FREAK!! We won't do it willingly..."  
  
Aidenn looked at her. "Who says we do it WILLINGLY..."  
  
"We'd do that to us??? For some CAT?"  
  
"Yes. It won't hurt him any... scare him and scar him for life, but not hurt him... We'll just drag him out of bed, shove him in a reprogramming room, and bye-bye allergies!"  
  
Antoine pursed her lips at him. "hmmm.. We'll think about it... Let's go to dinner now." They wandered off down the hall together.   
  
Adrian was waiting for them at their usual table when they arrived. They attempted to compose their faces and thoughts so he wouldn't suspect, but his suspicion was being broadcast to the world. He didn't let it bother him too much, though, and the three of them enjoyed the dinner.   
  
It wasn't until after that Adrian remembered to tell the others about the pool boy thing.  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" shrieked Aidenn.  
  
"We heard us. Pool. Boys. P-O-O-L space B-O-"  
  
"Yes, yes! Shut up! This is bad."  
  
"What about us?" Antoine asked, her face twisted.  
  
"Ummm... well..."  
  
"Did she call us 'that girl' again?"  
  
"As a matter of fact..."  
  
"Oh, never mind. We know what our choices are. We'll stay in our room, thanks." She grinned at her companions before flopping on a bed. She bounced a few times, listening in on their mental conversation. All she heard was, "We should..." before they cut her out. They exchanged identical, evil grins before coming towards her, arms outstretched.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Antoine yelped, scrambling over the satin covers. She slipped and got tangled, falling flat on her face. She felt two pairs of strong arms scoop her up.   
  
"Oh no we don't... we're coming with us, GIRL!"  
  
Antoine began to sulk, glowering. She resigned herself to going, however, and changed into a full length black dress. She liked wearing black occasionally, because it contrasted so nicely with her white skin and dreads. While she was in the bathroom, her Twins had changed into their purple Speedos. Fortunatly, they had also opted to wrap large, fuzzy towels around themselves. These would not be removed until they were ripped off... and they probably would be...  
  
OOOH! I'm in a writing mood, people! You may have another chapter in this story tonight, but for now I'm gonna try to wrap up my parody... that loose end is bugging me... might finish my unfinished Mouse chapter, too... Love ya all! 


	6. Antoine the Bartender ooh, she's multita...

The sun was just setting when the Twins and Antoine stepped onto the cool tiles of the lit pool deck. It was quite a pretty image, the orange and purples reflected in the gently waving pool, the lights beneath the water giving it and eerie, mystical look. There were no other people in sight, but there was a small bar set up, some tables, and umbrellas. The bottles behind the bar were lit with the same magical tranquility as the rest of the deck. Antoine sighed, softly, at the natural beauty laid out before her, the beauty of her world. She appreciated it more than ever, now. She constantly compared it to the drab, dreary Zion she had been exposed to. She considered herself lucky, no matter how she might complain or fret. She stepped across the moist tiles to the bar, her dress trailing behind her. The world was silent, one thing she appreciated about how far the Merovingian's holdings were from the city. Overtaken by the moment, she rushed over to Aidenn, and began to dance. His Twin sat in one of the chairs, bemused, as they spun in each other's arms. They danced on, the moon beginning to rise, bathing everything in an opalescent glow. Antoine froze in mid stride. She gently pulled away from Aidenn, and spun in a slow circle, taking in the glory of the evening.   
  
The majesty was shattered by a scream from inside. The Three jumped, startled. Antoine realized that it was only the guests arriving, and glowered from beneath her curtain of silvery hair. She stalked behind the bar, and scooped up a magazine that was sitting there. The Twins smiled at each other, pulling their towels off as they moved to the edge of the pool. They sat, throwing the towels aside, and dipped their legs into the crystaline water. Women began to trickle in, led by Persephone. She looked very pleased with herself, but ignored the Twins for the moment....  
  
The cat was unhappy. She had gone into hiding when the noises of people had approached, frightening her. Cowering beneath a table, she had listened to the slow, deep mewing of the pale ones. She recognized the voice of the one who had brought her to this place, but she was not yet trusting enough to reveal herself to him. He and a strange companion brought in bag after bag of rustling material, which attracted her attention, but she was too wary to give in to this playfulness. She crouched until all the noises had gone away before she allowed herself to creep out and investigate. She played with the rustling containers for a while, before she smelled something that gained her entire attention - food.  
  
After the initial pleasure of being fawned and drooled over by Persephone and Co., which lasted about five minutes, the Twins had had quite enough of the whole gathering. Still, they hadn't worked for the Merovingian for this long without learning some degree of patience. This allowed them to continue smiling and swishing their hair prettily from time to time. They glanced over at Antoine to see how she was faring. To their surprise, she not only did not appear bored, she actually looked like she was enjoying herself. She had a large book set on the counter in front of her, and as she took orders she kept one hand on it. This allowed her to absorb the information included in its code without the bother of reading it. After a few minutes, she pulled her hand away. As she was returning the book to its place below the bar, the Twins caught sight of the title '101 Popular Mixed Drinks'. Within no time at all, the ladies at the party were all gushing over Persephone's young protege and her fabulous drinks. It was all Antoine could do to maintain a modest little smile, instead of the huge grin she felt creeping over her.  
  
*ding* 'Hey, Aidenn...' 'Mmmm?' 'Maybe Antoine chose the wrong profession in being a bodyguard, looks like we would have made a great barmaid!' Antoine joined in, 'Hey! We heard that! We're, uh, just PRETENDING to enjoy ourselves....' 'Suuuuuure... We believe us.' Snickering, the Twins closed the connection, settling back down into the party around them.   
  
"Fancy a swim?"  
  
"Certainly!" They dove in, impressing the guests with their speed and grace.  
  
A few hours later, the party began to break up. Persephone escorted her guests to the door, practically herding some of them away from the Twins. Antoine began packing up the little bar (which was foldable), mopping up spilled drinks, polishing the counter, gathering the empty glasses and bottles and generally being bartenderish. The Twins hopped out of the pool, dripping. They retrieved their dropped towels, drying vigorously. They shook their heads, causing their long dreadlocks to throw water in all directions. Antoine ducked the barrage of water, glowering at them when she saw that 'her' bar was sopping wet. She soon set this to rights. The peace of before had returned with the departure of the others, so our heroes were quite cheerful as they made their way back to the Chateau. As much as they had enjoyed the peace and beauty of outside, they were glad to reenter the warmth and carpeting of the building. All three of their feet were quite cold, and the Twins were soon shivering from their wetness. They resented the small wait that approached in the form of Vlad. He was on his way out to hunt, but stopped to talk to Antoine. She sighed, and told him that yes, this was a bad time, she would talk to him tomorrow. Adrian was now shivering at the image of what Vlad was about to do, as well as coldness. The Twins half ran down 'their' hall in order to get to the suite faster, and the hot showers that were waiting there. Antoine pulled the key out of her dress (the Twins were shivering so badly now that even IF they had been able to somehow carry keys with them, they wouldn't have been able to manage them) and shoved the door open. She stepped forward into the room, but tripped on something. This in itself was odd, and made her wary. Stepping sideways, her back to the wall, she reached for the light. The sight that met her eyes as the lamps ignited was like stepping into a war zone, a disaster. The Twins, hearing her shriek, leapt past her, coldness forgotten. They prepared to encounter the intruder and protect their Antoine... The mess was so startling that they actually stopped and stared at the chaos....  
  
Oh ho! There, you thought I had forgotten the cat, didn't you? Well, ok, I did, but still... Now it's all good! Yay. 


	7. Chaos ensues

Wow! A new chapter! What an unexpected pleasure! Hee hee...  
  
Aidenn leapt forward, grabbing a knife he had stashed on a shelf near the door, hearing Adrian do the same, a second behind. Antoine just jumped into the room, a blade she had had on her slicing the air. And then they heard it.  
From beneath the shredded upholstery, ruined books, assorted pieces of paper and miscelaneous cat supplies... a small miow. Adrian's head turned, so slowly it was as if his neck was no longer controlled by his body. He turned until he was facing Aidenn, a combination of horror, shock, fury and allergies crossing his face. His perfect lips parted into a stunned expression for a moment, his eyes still smoldering. "What.was.that." Every word fell to the floor like a lead weight.  
Aidenn's eyes widened. He turned to Antoine, who was on her knees, searching for Fluffy. "Um, Antoine? Would we care to explain?"  
Having just made an unsuccessful grab at something white and furry under a pile of toys, still cold, and getting more annoyed by the second, she looked up, an irate, evil grin on her face "Why, Aidenn! We're surprised at us! After all, WE FOUND IT! DEAL WITH IT!" With that, she shoved herself forward into the pile, and burrowed after the cat.  
Adrian cocked his head to one side, an identical smile to Antoine's on his face. "Care to explain, brother dear?"  
Aidenn nibbled delicately at his lower lip, shifty-eyeing around the room. "Wuh... Uh... Weeeeeellll... we see, we were outside, and..."  
  
Five minutes later, the whole story had been revealed, the cat nabbed, and Adrian's eyes were watering as sneeze after sneeze poured out of him. Antoine was off to one side, trying to shove the unwilling Fluffy into a deluxe leather carrying case, while they cleaned up.  
"Aidenn, we're ACHOOO! Dead..."  
"Um...."  
Finally successful, Antoine stood, walking over to them. "What are we going to do?"  
"We're gedding rid ub id, dat's whad!"  
Aidenn's lower lip shot out, quivering. His head lowered, bangs falling over his face as his eyes widened to impossible width.  
Antoine hastily covered her eyes, wisely. Adrian was not so lucky, and was caught full force. "Dot...sad...puppy...eyds! Cand't...resist! Doe! Dat thig has god do go!"  
Aidenn turned up the intensity of his gaze, a pair of large tears filling the corners of his eyes.  
"Ack! Enough!" Antoine sat up, assuming her best 'command' face. "Right! This is what we're going to do. The cat is safely shut away, we will clean up this mess first."  
"Doe we ACHOO! Wod't! We're sdill ACHOO! Sneeding!"  
Aidenn and Antoine exchanged crafty glances. "Well then... there's only one thing to do."  
"Oh good. We'll call duh pound..."  
But it was too late. Aidenn scooped up his flailing twin, Antoine grabbing his booted feet. Together, they dragged him, shrieking, down the halls, up the stairs, through the doorways, and to the reprogramming rooms.  
"ACK! Wad are we going do do?" Adrian looked horrified.  
"Calm down, we're going to cure our allergies. Just...get...in!" With a final shove, the shrieking Twin was forced into the room. The other two exchanged curt, business-like nods, before entering the control booth.  
It was very noisy, as Adrian's shrieks filled the little booth completely.  
"Ow! Turn off the sound feed!"  
"What? We can't hear us, the screaming's too loud!" Aidenn hit a button and the sound stopped. "What did we say?"  
Antoine looked irritated. "We...oh, never mind. To work!"  
It didn't take long, as it was such a minor change, and Aidenn hurried forward to throw the big door open, sending Adrian tumbling out. Antoine examined the inside of the door. "Hmmm... scratch marks...Silly Adrian!"  
Adrian glowered up at both of them, no mean feat when lying on the floor. "We are NOT amused!"  
"But, we can talk again!"  
Adrian hauled himself to his feet, looking thoughtful. "True........."  
Aidenn grinned, prancing around "We can keep the kitty!!!!"  
Antoine and Adrian both looked stunned.  
  
Some time later, the Three surveyed their freshly cleaned suite. All cat supplies had been neatly arranged and set up for their new pet's convienience, the damage had been repaired, the garbage disposed of, and the cat released to explore his new territory. The Three sat on a couch, exhausted, but pleased by their work.  
"Does this cat have a name?" Adrian asked, watching its progress as it sniffed everything in turn.  
"Fluffy!" announced Aidenn proudly, "His name is Fluffy."  
The other two exchanged exasperated glances. "We...seeeeeee...." Adrian shrugged.  
Aidenn gave a huge, theatrical yawn and scooped up the unwilling cat. "Well, we're off to bed. Tomorrow's a big day, with riding and all. Oh yes, The Merovingian is coming along. Night!"  
"AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!" Antoine leapt up, raced around the room twice (once clockwise, once counterclockwise), before flopping back on the couch, gagging. "Horses... Mero...Nnnnnhhhh..." She pretended to faint.  
Adrian raised one gorgeous eyebrow. "Oh yes, we forgot to mention that. Well, we're off to bed, too. Don't stay up too late!" 


End file.
